


SPONTANEOUS STORY TWELVE

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Control, Love, M/M, Sex at work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 10:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters





	SPONTANEOUS STORY TWELVE

SPONTANEOUS STORY TWELVE

"I suggest you put that monster back in your pants, and we'll go find an empty room, so I can tame that beast"

"But, Starsk, You're here now. I'm here now. And it's already out, so why don't you hit your knees in front of me as I sit on my throne?" Hutch snickered then tucked his cock back in his pants, stood up and patted his partner on the stomach and nodded for him to lead the way.

Starsky stopped him, preventing him from going anywhere by standing right in front of him. He reached down, stroked the hard bulge, and squeezed. "You’re mine today. Don't touch yourself at all on the way, and don't cum...." He smirked, and turned. Starsky knew how to get Hutch going.

Hutch closed his eyes and shivered. Starsky sure knew how to get to him. He hadn't had any thoughts of touching himself until Starsky planted the idea in his mind. He thought about taking out his cuffs and having his partner cuff his hands behind his back, but didn't want to let him know how much power he had over him. "You worry about not touching yourself, and let me worry about me." It was a lame comment, and Hutch knew it, but all the blood had left his brain and was pooled in his now-throbbing cock.

Starsky led the way out the door, and down the hall. He stopped to chat with another detective heading down the hall. He glanced back at Hutch, who made eye contact with him. At that point, Starsky looked down, and licked his lips. Then looked right into his lover's eyes. He bent over a drinking fountain, and took a long sip of water, feeling Hutch's eyes watching his every move, and enjoying every moment. He stood up, and strolled down the hall, knowing his partner was following him.

Hutch might not be able to touch himself, but his eyes could touch all he wanted of his partner's ass as it swayed before him down the hall. He had to swallow because of all the spit that formed in his mouth watching that mesmerizing movement. "Starsk?" He waited for his partner to look back at him. "How far?" He didn't care that Starsky laughed at him. "Watching you twitch your ass has my cock harder than it's ever been."

Starsky stopped at the elevator, and pushed the button. He turned around, and glanced down at the ever growing bulge. He got close to his lover's face, and brushed his lips against his cheek, then got to his ear. He whispered, "Your cock is gonna taste so good. What I'm gonna do to you is gonna feel so good.... " The elevator door opened, and he abruptly turned, and led the way into it. He turned, and leaned against the back, folding his arms, and smiling slightly. "You coming?" Then he smiled, and chuckled.

Hutch gritted his teeth. Starsky was SO gonna pay for this! He had to wait a couple of seconds before he could step into the elevator. Every brush of his briefs and pants almost had him coming. He walked to the back of the elevator and got into Starskys face. "You WILL pay for this. You can take that to the bank!" He felt better when he saw his partner gulp. But then the cocky Starsky was back in control.

Starsky waited for the elevator doors to close, then he said. "Maybe...but for now, I'm in control." The door opened, and Starsky brushed passed him, out the door, and down the hall. He got to a room, and he pushed the partly opened door and flipped the light on. He stepped in, holding the door open, waiting for his partner to 'waddle' in. He then closed the door, and locked it. He walked to Hutch, pushing him against the wall, reaching down, starting to unbuckle his partner's belt. He once again, gripped the bulge, and squeezed. He unzipped the zipper, and pulled it down, and with one swift move, yanked his lover’s pants down. Hearing Hutch gasp, and seeing the blood-engorged cock, he brushed against it ever so slightly, knowing his partner was ready to cum. "You look... delicious." He reached around his lover with both hands and pulled him to him, grinding his own hidden cock into him. He once again whispered. "Remember... Don't cum." He pulled away, and stepped back. "Take your clothes off... Then I want you on your knees, and you’re gonna suck my cock."

He undid his own pants and unzipped them. He pulled them down ever so slightly, exposing his own full grown cock. Then he waited.

Hutch both loved and hated when Starsky took control. He shivered as he stripped his clothes off. He got on his knees in front of Starsky and waited, almost drooling for him to open his jeans and pull his cock out. When he did, Hutch wasted no time in leaning forward to take it into his mouth. He grabbed Starsky's hips with his hands and pulled him as far into his mouth as he could. He used his tongue to massage the large vein on the bottom of his cock as he sucked and rocked up and down. He knew he could bring Starsky off in a matter of seconds, but he wanted to delay that. So he pulled almost all the way off, just keeping the head in his mouth. He reached with one hand and clamped down on the base of Starsky's cock as he continued to work the head with his tongue and lips. He smiled to himself as he heard the moan from Starsky. He could keep Starsky on the edge for a long time. But that also took a toll on him. His cock was rock hard and dripping on the floor in front of him. He released his grip on Starsky's cock and again took it deep into his throat.

Starsky grabbed the blond head, and pulled it to his body. Then he looked down. Panting, he pulled his lover's head back. He knew he had to stay in control, his body was telling him something else. Noticing Hutch's hand was holding his own cock, he smacked it away. "Don't touch yourself, and don't cum." he said, keeping his voice calm but very in control. "Bet you wanna be fucked right now, huh? Look at you, all dripping and ready for me. God, you’re beautiful…all naked in front of me like this." He reached down, and stroked his lover's stomach, then ran his hand down further. "I can't wait to get my cock in your ass. You know what I'm gonna do?" He could hear his partner's breathing turning into panting. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you’re gonna scream." He smiled, and then ran his hand to his lover's hips, and reached back, shoving one finger into his lover, just enough to hear him groan. Starsky discarded his pants, and leaned into his partner, feeling the wetness on his leg. He reached down, being careful not to stimulate too much, knowing Hutch was on the edge of coming any moment. He took one finger, and rubbed it against the dripping slit. Then he pulled his finger up, and licked it. He thought Hutch was gonna have a meltdown. "You want me to fuck you, lover?"

"Yes, oh yes. Please?" Hutch nuzzled his face against Starsky's cock, kissing it and then taking it back into his mouth. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out. Starsky pushing his finger into his ass had almost made him lose it. He pulled the cock out of his mouth. "Soon? Please, soon?"

Starsky pulled his lover to the table, then pushed Hutch forward onto it. He stroked his back, then down his spine. He bent down, and kissed his lover’s back, then trailed his tongue down, until he got to his anus, and licked around it. Then he plunged his tongue inside. Sucking and licking, knowing his partner might cum with just that stimuli alone. He stopped, then stood, taking his own dripping cock, and put it against his lover, and pushed in, without stopping, until his was fully sheathed. He wasted no time, and started pumping, and felt his lover pushing back against him. He reached around, holding the base of his cock tight. He bent over, pulling Hutch close with his other hand, and fucking him hard and rough. He was on the edge himself, and it felt so good being inside his lover's tight hot ass. He slowed down, listening to his lover moan and whimper, saying incoherent words. He once again whispered in his ear, "I love you, I love getting you hot like this. You wanna cum, lover?" He toyed with the now tight and hard cock. If he didn't know better, he would have thought it will explode any minute. He ran his hand up to the tip. "I wish I could taste this....ummmmmm." He started pumping in and out slowly, doing the same with Hutch's cock.

Finally, Hutch thought. He let his partner man-handle him onto the table. He braced his hands against it, knowing Starsky would be coming at him hard and fast. When Starsky's tongue touched his anus, he almost lost it. He was so good at that! He kept pushing back into his lover's thrusts, wanting him deeper and harder. Had Starsky asked a question? ’Wanna come?’ He had to work up some spit as his mouth was so dry. "Yes, I wanna come!" Hutch strained to push his cock further into Starsky's hand. He wasn't going to last much longer. He began to tighten his anal muscles around Starsky's cock, hoping to speed things along. Hutch's erection was almost painful.

Starsky was ready, he slowed to a point, then pulled out just until his crown was at the edge of the opening. He pushed it in again, and leaned over..."Cum, lover..." He shoved hard and deep, feeling the warmth pour over his hand. He heard Hutch scream, and felt his own orgasm being pulled from him. He pushed as deep as he could, emptying all he had into his lover.

Panting, and trying to pull himself together, he pulled Hutch too him. "I love you, babe. I love you so much."

"STARSSSSSSSSSSSSSKKKKKKK!!" Hutch couldn't hold in the scream. He felt his lover pulsing inside him. He felt his heart almost burst with all the love he felt for his partner. He took a deep breath and whispered back. "I love you, too. You are my world, babe. My entire world."

Hutch felt boneless on the table. He loved the feel of Starsky lying on top of him. Contentment. This was true and utter contentment.

Starsky felt a loss as his cock slid out of his lover. He kissed his back and hugged him close. He stood up and pulled his lover up with him. He turned him around and pulled him close. "You know I love teasing you, but I love loving you more. I love getting you to want me bad. You think you’re being teased to a point of craziness, but I am just as hot for you at that point too. I never want or need anything in my life but you. When you said you’re gonna get me back, I was thinking...’I hope so’, and I can't wait." He smiled, and kissed him. He breathing in every fiber of Hutch's being, tasting his sweet mouth, and never wanting to let go.

"You know I love you. You know that I will never purposefully hurt you, just like I know you wouldn't do that to me. You drive me crazy and to the limit when you tease me, but I know it's so it will be better than ever."

Hutch closed his eyes and inhaled. Starsky. Him. Them. The scent of their loving permeated all through him. He opened his eyes and looked Starsky's eyes. "I have never felt more loved. Thank you." He leaned his forehead against his lover's then kissed him. “You hold my heart...my soul...everything I am. I couldn't be in safer hands."

Starsky gave Hutch one final kiss, then gathered up their clothes, and handed Hutch his. As they got dressed, Starsky glanced over at his lover, watching him pull on his clothes and strap his gun to him. It was just as much a turn on watching him get dressed. He pulled his jacket on, and went to his partner, again pulling him close. Giving him one final kiss, before heading to the door. He unlocked it, turning around. "I think when we get to the car, I expect you to start...'getting me back'."

 


End file.
